Shattered Life
by JadedJewl
Summary: Boomer believed he was falling in love for all the right reasons until one fateful night his life will be changed forever. Please enjoy and R&R. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Sorry for the Delay!
1. Acquaintance

**Chapter 1: Aquitance **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys. I do own the story however.**

**Boomer**

I awoke early Monday morning to my brothers quaralling about downstairs. I got out from beneath my bed sheets and headed for the bathroom. I approached the mirror and looked myself over. ' This is going to be one hell of a day.' I thought as I finished dressing.

I quickly put my shoes on and ran my hand through my shaggy blonde hair. I shut my light off and closed my door. I descended the spiral staircase slowly so my brother's would not hear me. 'Hey this is going good so far my stupid brothers haven't heard or seen me yet.' I smirked until out of newhere a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"You know bro you should stop thinking out loud, and for your information your the stupid one blondie." I turned my head to see a grinful Brick staring at me.

I started to lose my balance, and before I could regain it an angry Butch came hurdling at me making me tumble down the stairs. Brick and Butch just stood there laughing at me not caring if I was hurt or not. I looked up and saw them highfiving each other pointing and laughing at me. I got up and patted myself off when I noticed my hand had a huge gash in it.

"Thanks alot you jerks look what you did to my hand." I raised my hand so my brothers could see.

"Boomer stop being a cry baby for once in your miserable life, and go make us our breakfast." Brick said looking angrily at me.

"Oh yeah and wrap you dam hand up so we don't have to taste blood in our food." Butch screamed at me as I made my way into the kitchen.

Even though me and my brothers were 18 now going on 19, my brother's still act like they're 5. Their appearances have changed quite a bit. I although slightly shorter then my brothers, I am pretty built . I have shaggy blonde hair and the same dark blue eyes that seem to catch every girls attention. I am also more softhearted then what my brothers are.

My brother brick is a know it all bossy kind of guy. He still wears his stupid red cap which always lies on top of his shaggy red hair. He still has his blood red eyes which make people fear him. Brick is the second tallest and also has a very athletic form.

My brother Butch is a short tempered, and doesn't think things through before he acts kind of guy. He believe he's a real ladies man, which is true alot of girls like him, but alot of girls also like me and brick. Butch is the tallest and keeps his black hair spiked so he can show off his piercing emeral eyes. He also is more musculer then me and Brick, but not by much.

I walked silently into the kitchen and wrapped my hand in bandages then pulled out three bowls and poured cereal into each one, then covered them with milk and set them out on the table for my stupid brothers. I pulled the chair out and sat down and started to eat and read the paper when my brothers came into the room.

"Dude I am more the ladies man then you will ever be bro." Butch glared at Brick.

"Yeah right Bro that's where you are so wrong. Yet again Butch, you still state false statements about yourself I personally find it rather amusing." He took his seat next to me and stole the paper that I was reading from me.

"Umm.. I was reading that." He shot me a glare which I know means shutup.

"Yeah Boomer shutup! Why don't you do something useful?" Butch smacked me in the back my head.

"Whatever dude I'm leaving." I got up and cleared off my plate.

"Where the hell do you think your heading off to?" Brick yelled at me I just ignored him and headed out the door.

'I can't take this crap living with them, it's driving me crazy.' I walked down the street my hands in my pockets. I kept looking up at the sky not paying attention to where I was going when all of a sudden I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry let me help you." I got up and bent over to help pick up the items that I knocked out of the girls hands.

"Oh that's ok Boomer JoJo. I know you didn't mean to." The girl got up and watch me pick up the stuff.

'How does she know my name.' I got up slowly and made eye contact with the woman.

"Oh come on you don't remember who I am?"

I looked at her admiringly she was slightly shorter then me. She had beautiful blonde hair that she wore in spiraly pigtails. What standed out the most though was her beautiful blue eyes. She wore a blue spagettii strapped tank top and a white denim skirt with white flats. I had to admit though she did look pretty hot in that outfit. 'Wow she's beautiful.' I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey Boomer do you know who I am?" I looked at her questionly.

"Umm... I'm not sure.. If you told me I would probably remember who you are." She gave me a puzzled look which turned into a grin and then a chuckle. 'Wow she even has a cute laugh too.'

"Well Boomer my name is Bubbles silly." She nudged me softly.

"Bubbles... as in the powerpuff girl Bubbles?" I looked at her stunnily it's been a very long time since we have seen the powerpuff girls.

"Yes Boomer your right." I scratched the back of my head trying to find something to say.

"Can I ask you something Bubbles? How did you know that my name was Boomer?" She went and dug through her purse and pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"You and your brother's got arrested for illegal street racing. That's how I knew it was you I looked at your picture and I have to say Boomer you surely have changed over the years. Trust me the years have been good to you." I looked at her blushing a deep crimsion red.

"You look really good too Bubbles and I mean it." She turned a shade of pink and looked at the ground smiling.

"Thank you Boomer that's really sweet of you to say." She looked back up at him.

I looked back into her eyes and was about to say something when all of a sudden a guy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby you ready to go?" She looked at him then back at me.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second Derrick." He headed towards his car as he walked I glared at him feeling anger towards him and I don't know why. 'Am I jealous.'

"Hey Boomer we should hang more often here's my number." She waved and headed towards her boyfriend's car.

I slowly walked back to my house. What was this pain that I was feeling in my chest. I walked to my room being quiet so I wouldn't wake my brothers who were passed out on the couch. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep, and the whole time all I could think about was Bubbles.

'Am I starting to have feeling's for her? No I can't be. I guess I'll just sleep on it, and see what tomorow brings.'


	2. The Call

**Chapter 2: The Call**

I awoke the next morning to silence. 'Hmm usually Brick and Butch are making some kind of noise when I wake up, and they can't be sleeping otherwise I would've heard snoring.'

I got up and threw on my blue polo shirt and some brown kakies, and put on my shoes. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and went to grab my phone off the dresser and it wasn't there. I went right for the door and opened it. I was about to go out when I saw Butch and Brick smirking at me and I was just about to ask what they were all smiling about when I looked down and saw Brick holding my cell phone.

"Dude give me my phone back. I tried to grab it but was shoved up against the wall by Butch.

"Boomer who's number is this?" Brick said holding the phone up to my face.

"Um... I... don't know." I put on the dumbest smirk that I've ever done before.

"Boomer how dumb do you think we are seriously read us the name." Butch said releasing his grip on me.

"Bubbles..." I mumbled softly looking away.

"WHAT!!" Brick screamed "I CANT HEAR YOU!!"

"BUBBLES!!... Her name is Bubbles." I calmed down after yelling at my brother. Brick and Butch looked at each other then back at me.

"Oh now I see what's going on you got a thing for one of the powerpuffs." Brick said while clicking buttons on my phone.

"Hey what the hell Brick!! Leave my phone alone!" I tried to grab my phone but was put in a headlock by Butch.

"Now Boomer I hate to be the jerk, but I find it rather amusing especially when it's towards you." Brick was smirking not taking his eyes off of my phone.

"Brick what are you going to do?" I was now desperate trying to release myself from Butch, but I didn't see the point.

"Hey Brick dude what are you going to do anyway?" Butch asked my brother who shot a glare at him.

"Boomer my dear brother you better get ready for tonight you got a date." Brick started laughing and patted me on the head.

"BRICK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I could feel my teeth clenching together as I saw my brother press talk and hold the phone up to his ear.

"Butch make Boomer shut up I'll deal with him after this call." Butch tightly put his hand around my mouth and tightly held onto me with his other arm.

"Hello Bubbles yeah this is Boomer." I saw my brother disappear into another room and I could no longer hear him.

"Well Well Boomer looks like you might actually have a date. I never would have thought that this day would come. I'm so proud of you."

Butch started laughing and I grew very tired of his sarcastic mouth of his. I saw Butch release his tight grip on me and took that as my opportunity. I bit as hard as I could on Butch's hand and made a run for the door that I saw Brick disappear through. I slammed open the door and was about to yell Bubble's name, but it was too late. I looked at Brick who was closing the phone. He turned to look at me and grinned.

"Hey buddy 7:00 o'clock tonight is your date. I'll give you details later, right now it seems as though you have a little play date with twitchy boy behind you." Brick patted me on the back and left I could feel heavy breathing on the back of my neck.

"Hey Boomer guess who?" I was frozen in my place.

'Great I'm going to get my ass whooped by Butch yet again. Oh well I should be used to it by now this is like a daily routine for us.'

"Um... hm... I don't know some big jerk who's going to beat me up now for what I did to him earlier." I just looked down at the ground not bothering to turn around and look at him.

Let's just say that I found out the hard way that if you stare Butch in the eyes that just makes him think that you are challenging him and I don't even want to remember the last time I did that to him.

**Flashback**

"Boomer where the hell did you put my game console?"

I just stared at the ceiling while he blabbed on and on about his stupid game system. I was lying on the couch while my brother was pacing back and fourth.

"BOOMER I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Butch stopped pacing apparently he was waiting for an answer from me.

"Butch I didn't touch your dam game system." I could tell Butch was very angry because before I could glance at him he had knocked the couch I was lying on out from beneath me and I landed hard on the floor.

"Say that to my face Boomer." Butch had his arms crossed and I came up to him with my hands in my pockets and looked him in the eyes he was already twitching.

"I said..."

Before I could finish my sentence I was flung through the living room wall and not to mention that I was punched and kicked god knows how many times. I try not to remember, but I swear Butch keeps track of those kinds of things.

Butch left and I came out of the room all bloody and bruised up and out comes Brick who had Butch's game system in his hands, but did Butch go after him no!! I rarely ever see them fight each other it's always me they never second guess each other it's always me that they second guess.

**End Flashback**

"Well Boomer you guessed right now turn around and face me like a man." I tried not to look at him, but when I looked up there was Butch again staring me in the eyes.

He grabbed my shirt collar and was about to hit me when Brick came through the door, arms crossed shaking his head.

"Butch it has taken you this long and you haven't even hit him yet I can't believe you." Butch glared at him then back at me causing me to flinch. Then out of nowhere he nailed me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath.

"You just remember this Boomer, after your little date you and me are going to settle this man to wimp." I slowly got up and followed my brothers downstairs. I sat on the couch while Brick and Butch stood across from me.

"Brick do you still have my phone? I want it back now." He just stood there shaking his head.

"Boomer you aren't getting this phone back until after your date with Bubbles." Brick said slipping the phone back into his pants pocket.

"Hey Brick by the way what did you and Bubbles say to each other anyway?" Butch asked sitting down on the chair across from me.

**Flashback**

**Bubbles: **"Hello."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Hello Bubbles yeah it's Boomer."

**Bubbles: **"Oh hey Boomer I thought for a second there you weren't going to call me."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Oh of course I was going to call you why would I leave such a beautiful girl such as yourself out to dry."

**Bubbles: **"Oh Boomer stop your going to make me blush. You really think I'm beautiful that's so sweet of you."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Of course I do I've always sort of been attracted to you Bubbles."

**Bubbles: **(Silence.)

**Brick/Boomer: **"What's wrong babe? Cat got your tongue?"

**Bubbles: **"You are actually attracted to me Boomer I never knew you felt that way about me."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Yeah Yeah I do alot. You have so many wonderful qualities that I love about you."

**Bubbles: **"Really what kind of qualities?"

**Brick/Boomer: **"Um well... I uh.. I'll telly you all of them if you agree to go and hang out with me tonight."

**Bubbles: **"Boomer JoJo are you asking me out on a date?"

**Brick/Boomer: **"Yeah that's exactly what I'm asking you."

**Bubbles: **"Sounds great how about you pick me up at 7:00."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Sounds awesome. Oh yeah and Bubbles."

**Bubbles: **"Yeah."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Are your sisters single?"

**Bubbles: **"Um... yeah why?"

**Brick/Boomer: **"My brothers wanted to know. Do you have pictures of them that you can send me so that way I can show them? They want to know what they look like."

**Bubbles: **"Yeah Boomer here I'll send them right now. There you go I sent them to your phone. Now you tell your brothers not to drool over them now."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Oh don't worry I will. Thanks babe alright I'll see you tonight at 7."

**Bubbles: **"Can't wait bye Boomer."

**Brick/Boomer: **"Bye babe."

**End Flashback**

My mouth just dropped. I couldn't believe what I just heard my brother saying.

"Way to go Brick now you say you got pictures of Blossom and Buttercup. Let me see the one of Buttercup." Butch grabbed my phone and his expression was speechless.

"Omg dude she's gotten really hot over the years, and you say that she's single right?" I saw Brick nod his head and turned to look at Butch who was doing his yes gesture.

"Awesome I should put the moves on her, hey Brick what do you think of Blossom?" Brick stared at her picture for awhile then looked at Butch.

"I think I'm going to ask her out. Boomer what do you think I should do?" Wow my brother asking me what I think for a change that's not like him.

"I really don't care what you do Brick. What I don't get however is that you would deliberately call Bubbles behind my back and pretend to be me." I crossed my arms and sat up so I could stare at him.

"Boomer come on man you know you like that Bubbles chick anyway. Don't try and deny it."

'Ugh yeah I do Bubble's why do you have to have this affect on me?' Brick smirked at me and started laughing.

"What's so dam funny?" He stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"I told you that you like her." Butch and him started laughing.

"Ugh god Brick stay out of my head why don't you." Brick sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh yeah now to talk to you about your date. You will be picking her up at her house at 7. I decided to let you choose the location of your date, because I don't know how romantic you are. Me and Butch will be helping you get prepared. Oh and remember you have to tell her what qualities you like about her. Oh and while your out tell her that your brothers would like to meet her sisters. I don't think you will have a problem, because she is your counterpart and you and her mostly share one special quality and Butch what is that special quality that they share?" Brick looked at Butch who shrugged.

"They are both dumb as hell." With that Brick and Butch high fived each other and laughed.

"HaHa you two think your so funny well guess what I have a date and you two don't so I would stop laughing. So if you need me I'll be in my room getting ready for my **date**." I smirked as I saw Butch getting really angry and Brick who looked at the ground mad.

I started to walk up the stairs when Brick shouted to me. "Yeah remember that me and Butch will have dates shortly so don't be bragging to much longer."

'Well I guess it's time to get ready for my big date tonight. Boy am I really nervous I hope I don't screw up. I mean I really like Bubbles, and I hope that tonight will bring us closer together.'

**Author's note: The second chapter to my story is alot longer then my first chapter, but once I start writing I find it hard to stop until I find a good ending to end it with. I would like to thank Techgirl10 and Icequeen12 for their reviews they were very thoughtful and I'm glad you enjoyed my story. I also would like to thank everyone else who took their time to read my story. Like I said once I start to write I find it hard to stop I've already started on chapter 3 and that chapter is almost done. **

**Please R&R for the second chapter it makes me really think that you guys enjoy my story and it encourages me to write more and more.**

**JADEDJEWL**


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

I looked at my clock in my room it read 3:00 that meant I only have 4 hours before I have to be at her house. I decided that I better take a shower so I wouldn't smell for our date.

I got out and dried off then wrapped the towel around my hips and went into my bedroom. There on my bed was a black tuxedo with a blue tie and a bouquet of roses. There was note attached to the tuxedo.

'Boomer this is your outfit for your date put it on and come down stairs so we can see how it fits you.' I put on the tuxedo and held the bouquet of roses in my one hand and headed downstairs.

Brick and Butch were sitting on the couch. Brick was watching TV and Butch was listening to his I-pod. I stepped in front of the couch so they could observe. Brick turned off the TV and observed me then smiled.

"Well Well look at our little brother doesn't he look handsome in his little tux." Brick kept smiling then glared angrily over at Butch who wasn't even looking or paying attention to them.

Brick took the remote control and chucked it at him. Butch shot me a glare not my brother, but me. He took off his headphones and chucked the remote at my head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CHUCKING SHIT AT MY HEAD? ARE YOU ASKING FOR ME TO KILL YOU? BECAUSE I WON'T HESITATE TO DO SO." Butch said looking very angrily towards me.

I glanced at Brick speechless he was sitting there with his arms crossed trying really hard not to laugh. He then stopped and looked at Butch who was still glaring at me.

"Boomer didn't chuck the remote at your head I did. I was trying to get your attention you idiot." Butch glared at him then back at me.

"I guess I'm sorry Boomer, but we could always count that for what you did to my hand earlier." I took a seat next to Brick rubbing my head where the remote had hit me.

"Well Butch what do you think of the tuxedo that we got for Boomer?" Butch observed me and stood up.

"Well Boomer don't you look just dazzling, but don't you go thinking your a ladies man, because that my position."

I watched as Butch left and went into the kitchen. I watched as Brick got up and followed, but he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Oh yeah bro that tuxedo is a rental it has to be brought back in 3 days." I nodded. He then handed me a strip of paper.

"Brick what the hell is this?" I said waving it in his face.

"Ha oh yeah that's the bill for the tux I hope you don't mind paying for it since it's your date." I looked down and my eyes widened as I glanced at the bill.

"Brick there is no way that I'm paying for this dude this is expensive." I looked up and Brick wasn't even there.

'Great there goes some of my hard earned cash.' I slipped the bill into my pants pocket and went into the kitchen.

Brick and Butch were chowing down on some food while I sat down and read the newspaper.

'Only one more hour before I have to be at her house. Boy am I really nervous.' Brick looked up at me and put a smile on.

"Hey if you ask me you do look pretty nervous." I glared at him and put the paper down.

"Brick how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head.'' Brick started laughing and took his cap off rubbing his head.

"I would bro but it's just to hard not to." Brick turned to look at Butch who was to busy eating to care.

"I'm also sure that Butch would love nothing more then to let you burrow his escalade for you date." Butch shot his head up and glared at Brick.

"No way dude no one is touching my baby. Why can't he drive his car?" I glared at him.

"Because Butch as I remember it you had demolished my car because I supposedly stole your stereo system in your car. Which later you found out it was Brick. My car is in the shop now thanks to you." Butch looked down then at Brick.

"Butch just let Boomer burrow your escalade for the night will you." Butch looked back at me then nodded.

"Fine you can burrow my escalade on one condition you are going to bring me and Brick with you to the girls house." I just looked at him and shrugged.

"Fine you can, but don't you guys dare embarrass me." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright bro we wont embarass you in front of your little girlfriend now let's go it's a good sign if you show up at least 15 minutes early." Brick said running out the door.

**7:15 PM**

"Butch we are 15 minutes late. You guys said it's a idea to be at least 15 minutes early." I shoved the back of Butch's seat.

"Dude I can't help it that it was taco Tuesday besides me and Brick were hungry and you get to eat with your girlfriend so stop freaking out." Butch looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Will you stop calling her my girlfriend she's not my girlfriend ok this date we are going on is just a friendly one." I looked down at the floor. Brick turned to look at me.

"Yeah that's what you say right now get back to us after your date." Butch parked in the girls driveway.

We all got out and started walking towards the door. I was shaking at how nervous I was. Brick and Butch sat at the sides of the door so the girls wouldn't see them right away.

"Alright Boomer now ring the doorbell and remember don't be nervous we will come out when we are ready." I stepped up onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I heard someone yell from inside.

The door opened and revealed a girl with shoulder length jet black hair. She had emerald eyes like my brother. She wore short black shorts and a green t-shirt. This must be buttercup.

"What do you want?" I was about to say something when a voice came from behind Buttercup.

"Buttercup stop being a bitch and let him in already."

I made out the person behind her she had long red hair that she wore in a red bow and pink eyes. She was wearing a long red jersey and some shorts. I guess this must be Blossom.

"Fine come in." I went inside and Buttercup slammed the door angrily. I took a seat on the couch.

"Bubbles will be down soon she's still getting ready." I nodded my head and sat back on the couch.

"So Boomer how are you and your brothers doing?" I looked up at Blossom who was smiling at me.

"Um we are doing fine I guess." As I was saying it the front door burst open to reveal a smirking Brick and Butch.

"Well hey there babe how are you doing?" Brick said walking towards Blossom.

"I'm fine Brick wow haven't you changed, but your personality still needs work, and lots of it." She was smiling and Butch started laughing.

"Hey Blossom what did you do with my I-pod?" Buttercup came down the stairs her expression turned to anger when she saw my brothers.

"Hello there B-cup how are you this fine evening?" Butch said observing Buttercup.

"Don't you ever call me that or I'll send you through that wall. Got it?" Butch acted like he didn't care.

"Oh babe I can see your still a little spitfire aren't you. I find your anger rather sexy. I think it'll make things alot more fun between us." Butch smirked and took a seat on the couch.

"So where is your sister? Our little Boomer is getting anxious for his date." Brick said taking his hat off. I looked over at Blossom who seemed to eye brick lovingly.

'Hmm wow they might actually get together after tonight if he doesn't mess things up.' I thought as I shifted on the couch.

"I'm coming." That must have been Bubbles.

I was looking down at the floor when I looked up and saw her. She wore her hair up with two blonde strands running down the sides of her face. She had on a sparkling blue strapless dress, and blue high heels.

'Wow she is so beautiful.' I stared at her with a smile.

"Hey Boomer look at her. Heh don't you guys have to much fun now." Butch started laughing and I hit him hard.

"Hey Boomie ready to go?" Butch and Brick looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah hey Boomie remember to be a gentlemen now." Brick started laughing again and was hit by Blossom which made him stop laughing right away. Buttercup shot a glare at Butch who immediately stopped laughing.

"Sure thing Bubbles oh yeah and these are for so." I handed her the bouquet of roses which she greatly excepted.

"Oh Boomer they're beautiful you shouldn't have." She gave me a hug which a accepted. She ran into the kitchen and put them in a vase.

"Alright let's go so we can leave my idiot brothers here to hit on your sisters." We started walking away when we heard Buttercup yell.

"Hey can't you take them with you and drop them off somewhere on your way."

"Oh babe you know you can't resist me." I smirked when I heard Butch's comment and shut the door.

'Oh boy I hope I don't screw this up.' I opened the door for Bubbles and closed it and hopped into the driver's seat. I saw Bubbles smiling at me and couldn't help but smile back.

"So Boomer where are we going?" I looked at her and smiled.

"That's for you to find out."

**20 minutes later**

We arrived at the destination.

"Bubbles put this on." I handed her a blindfold and she put it on. I helped her out of the escalade and we started to head down the path.

"Hey Boomer where are we going?" Bubbles said holding my hand. She smelled breathtaking and not to mention that her hands were very soft.

"We are almost there." We finally arrived at the spot.

It was a beautiful clear area next to the lake which showed the reflection of the moon so beautifully. I took off the blindfold that was on Bubbles so she could observe the location also.

"Omg Boomer it's so beautiful." I started to blush when she kept holding my hand.

"I hoped you would like it." We took a seat on a blanket that I brought and started to eat our food.

"So Boomer to be honest with you I was really looking forward to this date." she said blushing.

"Bubbles I was really looking forward to this date also." I said sweetly to her.

"Really Boomer?" She asked curiously. I started to rub my head.

"Yeah I mean I really want to catchup on things." She looked down at the ground.

"You know Boomer you look really handsome." She started to blush. I smiled at her innocence and how cute she was making herself look.

"Bubbles you look magnificent like you always do." I glanced over at her and she was now a deep red.

"Boomer on the phone you mentioned that there are certain qualities that you like about me. What are they?" She looked up at me while taking a drink of her water.

'Crap I forgot Brick had told me she would ask me this question.'

"Well Bubbles there's alot of qualities about you that I like. One your sweet beyond words. Two your very caring towards others. Three your honest to everyone. Four your very smart and I don't care what others say about you I think your very smart. Five you have a great sense of humor, and six..." I started to feel my face flush and my hands started to shake really bad.

"Well Boomer what's six?" She looked up at me smiling her hands in her lap.

"And six is that... Your the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on." I looked away form her quickly. I felt her hand slide over the top of mine.

"Boomer all the qualities that you just listed... I feel the same about you." I looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes and leaned closer towards her lips when I remembered that she already had a boyfriend.

"Bubbles tell me about Derrick." I said taking my hand out from under hers.

"Well me and Derrick have been dating for six months now and I feel like I love him, but ever since I ran into you that one day all I could think about is you and my feelings for Derrick haven' t been the same ever since." She shrugged and looked me in the eyes.

"What do you mean not the same?" I asked her with a sign of hope in my voice.

"Well see I'm not sure I think I'm starting to feel like maybe he's not the one." I was about to ask her how she felt about me, but it started to rain.

"We better get going so we don't get soaked." Bubbles said getting up. I gathered everything that I brought and we headed back to the escalade.

**20 minutes later**

We stood under the roof of her house on the porch.

"Boomer I had a great time tonight I hope we can do it again sometime." I looked up and smiled.

"I would love that." I watched as she turned to go inside.

As she was turning she slipped on a puddle of water. I caught her before she fell. She slowly got up holding onto me we were now inches apart from each other's face.

"Heh you know I forgot to ask you what your thought of me was." She looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't help myself I felt the urge to go in for a kiss. I ended up lip locking with her. We were enjoying the kiss greatly and I wanted it to last forever.

"Bubbles...!?" A familiar voice came from beside us. I turned to see who it belonged to and was shocked to see the figure. Bubbles was frozen in place.

"Derrick...?"

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story it means alot to me. This chapter was even longer then the last one and I would like to know what you all think of it because I had writer's block really bad so can you tell me what you thought of it and if you think I need to improve on something can you tell me if I don't have to that would be great. **

****

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR MY STORY!! Also Chapter 4 will be up in about a day because I knew exactly how to write that chapter. I believe that the fourth chapter will be a really good one too.


	4. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 4: Deal or No Deal**

I stared at Derrick then back at Bubbles who was still in shock. I then looked back at Derrick who was shaking with anger. I was trying to find something to say, but lost my train of thought when Bubbles started to walk up to him slowly.

"Derrick please it's not what it looks like." She looked back at me then at Derrick. "OK kinda, but I can explain." Tears filled Bubbles eyes as she tried to calm him down.

"What the hell do you mean it's not what it looks like?" He rolled his hands into fists. He then closed his eyes.

"I... I don't know. I wasn't thinking." He looked up anger filled his eyes.

"What a surprise! You never think do you Bubbles? Your are just a low life piece of shit!" My anger started to rise. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to call Bubbles that. "You want to know something else Bubbles? I cheated on you too. Also way worse then how you cheated on me, and I did it 4 times with 4 different girls. You know what enjoy your life you stuck up whore." I couldn't take this shit anymore. I saw Bubbles crying hysterically, so I stepped in front of her, and looked angrily into his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem!?" I looked at him and saw that he had now started to clench his teeth.

"My problem DUDE is that you were sucking faces with my girlfriend." I started to chuckle and I gave him a smirk.

"She doesn't deserve a piece of shit like you. So why don't you just turn your punk ass around, and get back in your car before I personally escort you back." I rolled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth also.

"You honestly think I'm scared of a wussy looking girl like you. Try me dude." I threw a smirk at him and quickly threw a punch at his jaw making him fly back into the ground.

He got up wiping the blood from his mouth. He tried to punch me back, but I grabbed his arm making him fall to the ground. I put my foot on his back pushing down while pulling his arms back. I could hear his bones cracking, and him screaming in pain. The adrenaline rush felt good, and I just kept doing it only much harder, until I felt arms wrap around my waist squeezing me gently.

"Boomer please...let him go." I felt my grip on him release. I looked down at him. I saw that I had broken every bone in both of his arms. I watched as he got up and left towards his car wincing in pain. I turned around and lifted Bubbles chin so I was looking directly into her eyes.

"Bubbles I am soo sorry. I should have never kissed you." I looked down at the ground.

"No Boomer that's the problem... I wanted you to. I..just need to think about all of this." I watched as she ran into her house I could tell that she was still crying.

I walked into the house looking for my brothers. I went onto the back porch and to my surprise I saw my brother Brick making out with Blossom. I looked around for Butch which I saw him wrestling around with Buttercup on the lawn. I took a seat next to the kissing couple. There I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I smiled and looked over at Brick who looked angrily at me for interrupting his precious make out session.

"So Boomer how was your date?" Blossom said while straitening out her hair.

"It was wonderful up until Derrick paid a visit." I put my head down running my hand through my hair.

"What happened?" Blossom was now looking serious.

"He caught me and Bubbles kissing, and he started hurling insults at Bubbles. I got really pissed and kicked his ass, and I would've almost killed him if Bubbles didn't stop me." Brick gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm glad to hear you stuck up for her dude." I smiled at him and looked out to the lawn where I saw Butch and Buttercup walking back.

"Dude Boomer your back from your date already?" Butch came and sat next to me.

"Yeah I am. I see you guys were enjoying yourselves." I said smirking at Butch.

"Hey we weren't making out like the reds were." I smiled and looked at Butch.

"That maybe so, but you wanted to." I gave out a chuckle and stood up.

"Alright girls well we better get going. It's getting kind of late." Brick said standing up.

"Wait just a minute I didn't want to kiss her." Butch said looking away blushing.

"Yeah right Butch keep telling yourself that." I said looking back at Brick.

"Brick you can't leave. Things were just getting fun." Blossom said getting up and putting her arms around his waist.

"Aww babe I'll be back don't worry. You got my number. You just call me when you want to have fun again." He said kissing her.

"Alright love birds break it up. Blossom you and Buttercup should go and check on Bubbles and see how she's doing." I told them as we all walked back into the house.

"Alright boys we will see you later." Buttercup said as her and Blossom went up the stairs.

"Oh boy am I whipped now it's time to go home and get some sleep." Brick said as we walked out. Butch was walking ahead of us then he came to a abrupt stop.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ESCALADE!?" We all looked at Butch's escalade which was literally destroyed. "OMG my baby. Who would have done this!?" Brick put a hand on Butch's shoulder.

"I have an idea it starts with a D and ends with a K." Butch looked with confusion at Brick.

"Brick, DUDE this is not the time or the place to be talking about DICKS right now. My car is DESTROYED!" I looked over at Brick who shook his head.

"Butch are you that big of an idiot. I wasn't referring to dicks. I was referring to Derrick." Butch looked up at Brick then at his escalade.

"That son of a bitch will pay for what he did to my beautiful baby." I stared at the badly beat up escalade and turned around and saw Blossom and Buttercup standing in the doorway.

"Boomer could you come here? Bubbles would like to talk to you." I nodded my head and walked into the house my hands in my pockets. I looked over and saw Bubbles sitting on the couch.

"Blossom...Buttercup could you give me and Boomer some privacy please?" Both girls nodded and went outside with my brothers. I looked back at Bubbles who gestured me to sit next to her.

"Boomer I want to ask you something." She grabbed my hands and held them tightly in hers.

"Boomer... Do you love me?" I could feel my heart pounding and my skin turning a slight shade of pink.

"To be honest with you... I am madly in love with you." I saw her head shoot up and gave me a really look.

"You mean it Boomer?" I cupped her chin and stroked her hair.

"I mean it Bubbles when I kissed you it was by far the greatest moment in my life." I saw her smile as she put her hand on my face.

"Bubbles may I ask you a question?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes Boomer. What is it?" I looked at her and put my hand behind my head.

"Bubbles... Do you love me?" I looked away from her and looked at the floor. I felt her hand on my face as she gestured me to look at her. She looked me in the eyes and quickly planted her lips on mine. The kiss was long and passionate. We finally had to part ways so we could breathe.

"The answer to your question Boomie is yes... I love you so much." I gave her a hug and kissed her passionately. Suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text message.

**"So you think your tough you little punk. First you steal my girlfriend then you sucker punch me. Who the hell do you think you are. Oh yeah by the way how does your brother like his new escalade. HaHaHa. Tell you what how about me and you have a little race. I hear you and your brothers are pretty good, but not as good as me. Here's the deal you win you can live a joyous life with Bubbles, and get the money to fix your brother's escalade. Although here's where things get bad if you lose you have to stop talking to Bubbles, and get no money. The choice is yours Deal or No Deal?" **Bubbles looked at me with curiosity.

"Boomer what is it? What's wrong?" I looked at her then back at my phone. I knew that if I refused he would keep pestering Bubbles, me, and my brothers. I typed Deal on my phone and hit send.

"Bubbles me and Derrick are going to race." Bubbles was shocked and started shaking her head. I looked her in the eyes and saw her getting teary eyed.

"Boomer you can't race what if something bad happens to you? Please don't do it." I cupped her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Bubbles if I don't do this your ex won't stop harassing you, and my brothers, besides I'll be fine I do know my racing." I said and took my phone out and read the other message from Derrick.

**"Good to hear. Prepare to lose punk. We race tomorrow at 7 o'clock at night. The race will be held at Devil's Peak. Don't be Late." **Bubbles saw the text and started shaking.

"Boomer you can't go there please. That place is really dangerous. I don't want to lose you." I hugged her in a tight grip.

"You won't lose me I promise you that." I gave her a kiss and started heading for the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Cheri I promise. You will be my good luck charm. Just knowing that you are there will give me the encouragement I need to win the race." Bubbles walked up to me and gave me a kiss and smiled faintly.

"I love you Boomer. I want you to know that." I smiled at her.

"I know. I love you to Bubbles and no matter what happens I will always love you." With that said I walked back to my brothers. I saw that Butch had calmed down quite a bit.

"Butch don't worry dude. I have a way to fix your escalade for free." Butch stood up and grabbed me by my collar.

"How dude tell me?!" I put a hand on his shoulder and showed him the text messages on my phone. I looked at him and he was shocked. "DUDE you can't do this what if it's a trap he set up? He might be using this as an advantage to get you." I shook my head.

"You guys I have street smarts. I've been racing for years. Don't worry about me." Brick came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Butch is right you have to be careful it could be a setup." I nodded and put my phone away.

"Alright well we better go so we can get some sleep. Where are your girlfriends at?" I said smiling as Brick and Butch got agitated.

"They went inside to get some sleep." Butch said while getting ready to fly.

"Oh so you admit that Buttercup is your girlfriend." Butch stopped midflight and turned around and shot me a glare.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I started to laugh.

"Sure Butch whatever you say man." I said as we all took flight towards our house.

We arrived at home and Brick and Butch went up to there rooms while I headed towards mine. I fell onto my bed and began to drift asleep.

'I hope I'm not getting myself into trouble.'

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the very very long delay we have been having so many weather problems and power outages. I've also been rather busy, BUT I am back to write my stories. And I promise all of you that the updates will be no longer then one or two days apart. So how do you like it. I'm not sure what I thought of it. I would like to thank Techgirl10 for giving me a thoughtful Idea. Thanks Again TechGirl10!! **

**Please Please R&R. I love getting reviews. Reviews of any kind are welcome. Please enjoy my story as I do all of yours.**


	5. Death Race

**Chapter 5: Death Race**

My alarm clock went off the next morning waking me up. I turned my head around to look at the time and immediately jumped out of bed.

'Omg I can't believe I overslept. It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon why didn't my brothers wake me up. Man I must of hit the snooze button a bunch of times.' I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got undressed then hopped in.

'What if this is all a setup? What will my brothers do without me? Even worse what will happen to Bubbles?' All of these questions were racing through my mind. I ran my hands down my face to wipe away the water. I shut the water off and dried myself off. Wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked into my bedroom and quickly got dressed.

I put on my dark blue muscle shirt, and some black khaki's along with my converse shoes. I grabbed my phone, and noticed that I had 2 text messages.

The first one was from Bubbles. **"Good morning sunshine. I was wondering if you would like to go for a little drive? Text me when you get this. Hope to talk to you soon Boomie." **I smiled and replied **"Sure Cheri I'll be there around 1 o'clock."**

I opened the next message and it was from my brother Butch. **"Dude guess where I'm at?" **I raised my eyebrow and replied** "Hard to say with you Butch."** I closed my phone and felt it vibrate.

I opened it up and it was a reply from Bubbles. **"Alright sounds good. I'll be ready."** I closed my phone and went downstairs.

I saw that it was raining outside. 'Great it just had to rain on the day that I race. Oh well I guess.' I turned around and grabbed my dark blue hoodie, and put it on, then raised the hood over my head. I felt my phone vibrate yet again so I pulled it out.

It was a reply from Butch. **"Dude, I'm on a date with Buttercup. Man I think I might get some today."** I smirked and replied **"Butch, Buttercup is probably only on a date with you because her sisters told her to."**

I got into my Ferrari and drove towards the girls house. All that was on my mind that whole drive was the race, it was seriously driving me mad. I pulled into the girls driveway, and walked up to the door, and knocked.

"I'm coming." The door opened revealing Buttercup who was only in a towel, and nothing else.

"Hey Buttercup baby who is it?" Behind Buttercup came my brother Butch who was wearing jeans, but no shirt. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and looked up at me.

"Hey Boomer. Whatsup dude?" I put my arms behind my head and looked at the ground.

"Uh well not that much I'm here to see Bubbles." Buttercup and Butch were both smiling at me as they gestured me to come in.

"Bubbles your boyfriend is here. Get your ass down here now." Buttercup shouted tugging Butch up the stairs.

"Dude don't have to much fun with Bubbles now." Butch shouted down to me as him and Buttercup disappeared up the stairs.

"Don't you two have to much fun now." I smiled here comes my dream girl. I looked up and saw Bubbles come down in some blue jeans and a blue tanktop. She wore her hair up in a ponytail. I got up ad waved at her.

"Oh Boomie I'm so glad to see you again." Bubbles ran over to me and I took her in my arms and gave her a kiss. "So Boomer lets go for a ride." I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Alright Cheri let's go." I opened the passenger door for Bubbles and got into the drivers seat. We drove around for about an hour in complete silence until Bubbles broke it.

"Boomer…." I looked over and saw her looking at the ground her face lay emotionless.

"Yes Bubbles." I looked back to the road.

"Have you…. Reconsidered racing tonight?" I shut my eyes and gripped the steering wheel.

"To be completely honest with you… I've thought about it yes…But Bubbles I can't back out now I don't want Derrick to pester you anymore." I glanced at Bubbles who was looking out her window. I put my car into park and placed my head on the wheel.

"Boomer look at me please." I tilted my head so I was looking at her. "Boomer you have to know that I'm scared about tonight and you know that." I noticed that Bubbles starting to cry so I took her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Bubbles I love you." She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Boomer I love you too." I smiled and drove her back home and decided to stay with her until the race tonight. We walked inside and saw Butch and Buttercup sitting on the couch.

"Oh Boomie there you are. Guess what? While you were out with your little girlfriend guess who scored?" I looked at my brother who was acting all prideful until Buttercup hit him. I also looked over at Bubbles who was glaring at Butch with anger.

"Let me make a guess… Hmm was it possibly Brick?" Butch glared at me and shook his head.

"Nah I did. Ha that's right I was the first to score out of you and Brick." I closed my eyes and shook my head then opened them and saw Brick and Blossom standing there. Brick had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Butch.

"Guess again bro. I scored this morning you just scored now which means I was the first. Now you were saying?" Butch started twitching then laughed.

"Yeah well my girl was harder to get then yours. Let's face it bro your girlfriend is obviously to easy." I glanced at Blossom who was now filled with anger and ready to explode.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M EASY?!" Blossom was now standing her hands on her hips. Butch stood up and glared at her.

"Well now that you say it. That's exactly what I'm saying." Bubbles pulled me upstairs and shut her door.

"Thank god. I didn't want to sit down there with them going at it." I looked over at Bubbles who was fixing her hair.

"Yeah try living with her and Buttercup." I chuckled and took my sweater and shirt off.

"I'd rather not. Man I'm soaked." Bubbles was watching me strip down to just my pants.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" I looked at her and she quickly looked away blushing.

"Nothing..I um… I'm going to hop in the shower. I'm getting cold." I watched as she went into the bathroom. I sat on her bed and fell back. 10 minutes later I heard the door open and in came Bubbles wrapped in a towel.

I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I wanted to do something special with Bubbles that I will remember for the rest of my life. She was searching for something to wear. I got up and came up behind her and put my arms around her waist 

and kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed me passionately. I then carried her over to her bed and gently put her down. She grabbed me and pulled me on top of her.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:30. I glanced over at Bubbles who was sleeping peacefully. I pushed away the hair from her face and gently kissed her forehead. I got up and put on my boxers and clothes. I went down the stairs and looked around nobody was there. I got into my Ferrari and drove to Devil's Peak.

I arrived to find a whole crowd of people gathered to watch the race. I looked over and saw my brothers and Blossom and Buttercup standing in the crowd. I pulled up to the starting line and saw Derrick.

"Aww how nice of you to show up to race you little punk." I smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah well prepare to lose jackass." Derrick looked angrily at me.

"No that's where you are wrong it's you that will be losing everything my friend." I looked ahead and saw the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have with us to brave young men who will be racing to the finish line whoever wins will be declared king of Devil's Peak." I revved my engine and waited for the the girl to flag go.

The signal showed and off we went. There were swerves and bumps throughout the road. I was in the lead cutting Derrick off so that way he couldn't pass me. We had to be going well over 100 mph through turns and dips. Now I knew why it was called Devil's Peak. I could see the finish line, I was so close.

'Yes, I'm going to win this hands down. Don't worry Bubbles I will be with you shortly.' As I got closer and closer to the end Derrick came up beside me and pulled out a gun.

He shot at my tires which he hit two of them. I tried to take control of my vehicle. I looked over at Derrick who was now laughing at me. I saw as he waved goodbye and then out of nowhere he had slammed his car against mine making my car run off the peak.

A white light flashed before me eyes and there my life flashed before my eyes. Me and my brothers growing up. How we went from bad to good. The last part of my life was Bubbles the girl of my dreams and how she changed my life. I then snapped back to reality and before I could even think everything went black and cold.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok I'm not very proud of this chapter I don't know if it turned out the way that I wanted it too. If you guys like it that's fine with me. I kinda rushed on it, because we had a bad storm and I didn't want my computer to crash and lose everything you know. So I tried to make it sound good it probably would've been better, but the storm made me rush so yeah. Anyway the next chapters get way more interesting TRUST ME... **

**Please READ AND REVIEW before you close. Oh and also my 2nd chapter to my story Rich Meets Poor is almost done so that will be posted shortly probably even today. Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed and enjoyed my stories I appreciate it.**


	6. Horrible News

**Hey everyone I am soooo sorry for not updating early. OMG I can't believe it's been 3 months but I have a good excuse for it. I was in the hospital for a month and we didn't have internet for awhile but now it's back up and I can guarantee you that I will update more frequently now. I haven't had much time to think about the stories I have written, but I have a pretty good idea how they should go so cut me some slack if it wasn't what you expected. Again I'm very very sorry.**

**Horrible News**

**No POV**

"And the winner is DERRICK!!!!" The announcer yelled as Derrick crossed the finish line. "Derrick why don't you get out of your car and show everyone a true champion?" Everyone watched as the car kept going without even stopping like he was trying to get away from something. "Well that was weird. Anyway where is our second place man. There seems to be no sign of him." Everyone looked around frantically for the missing boomer.

Bubbles pushed through the crowd yelling Boomer's name. Blossom and Buttercup ran up to Bubbles and wrapped her in a hug. They were both weeping. She looked at her sisters with a confused look on her face. She let go of them and was about to speak when she saw a stretcher behind them being pushed towards the ambulance.

"B...Boomer?" Bubbles could feel her eyes well up with tears as she pushed past her sisters and ran over to the stretcher. She looked at the mangled body that was lying on it. She started to cry hysterically as she saw Boomer and his condition. "BOOMER!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Bubbles started shaking Boomer to see if she could get any reaction out of him but he didn't move once inch.

"Miss you need to give us some room please." One ambulance official said. He could tell that she wanted to be with the boy very badly.

"IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!!" Bubbles yelled at him hitting him on the chest. He looked at Boomer then back at Bubbles.

"I can only be completely honest with you. He might not come out of it alive. He is in terrible condition and may have internal bleeding that we may not know about. We need to get him to the hospital asap. We will let you know on any further information that we receive." Bubbles collapsed on the ground and put her hands on her face and started crying even more. The man looked at her and gave a signal to his workers to hull the body into the ambulance.

Bubbles watched as the ambulance raced away. She could see her vision getting blurry. Blossom and Buttercup ran up to her and put their arms around her.

"Bubbles we are so sorry. He will be alright don't let it worry you so much. Boomer is strong he can overcome this." Blossom made it so Bubbles was looking towards them. Blossom could see the anger growing in her sister's eyes.

"This is all fucking Derrick's fault. I will kill him." Bubbles clenched her fists and stood up. She started walking away towards her car. Blossom and Buttercup ran after her to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Bubbles what are you going to do?" Blossom yelled as she watched Bubbles get into her car and drive away. Bubbles stopped by her sisters and rolled down the window.

"I'm going to pay my ex a little visit that's all." She smirked as she drove down the road and disappeared. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged looks and ran to their cars.

**Derrick's House  
**

"You did a great job with winning the race. Did you deal with Boomer like I asked?" Derrick looked on towards the mysterious figure who had been posing as Derrick in the race.

"Yes." The mysterious figure looked towards Derrick then sat down and removed his helmet.

"Of course I'm sure you want your reward B..." Before Derrick could finish his door flew open and revealed a very angry Bubbles.

"DERRICK......I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BOOMER!!!!" Bubbles stared angrily at him. Derrick put is arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Aww my sweet little angel I was just in the middle of something with my associate maybe you have met him before." Bubbles looked down at the figure sitting in the chair and gasped.

"OMG!! B......Brick.... No why?" Bubbles fell to her knees and started to sob. Derrick started to laugh and put his broken arms on the table.

"Bubbles honey do you honestly think I would be able to race with broken arms. I mean come on." Derrick got up and put a hand on Brick's shoulder.

"Bubbles.....I'm soooo sorry...You don't understand I had to go through with it....I didn't want to...Hurt him honest." Brick began to get teary eyed and ran his arm through his eyes. Bubbles looked up at him and stood up.

"Brick why would you do this to your own brother?" Brick looked at her and then at the ground.

"Bubbles you wouldn't understand." Brick ran his hand through his hair and put his cap on.

"No Brick what I don't understand is why could you do something like this to your own brother?" Bubbles started crying.

"Bubbles I had to do it otherwise your ex boyfriend would have killed Boomer along with me and Butch. And he also said if he was able to get around to it he would kill you and your sisters, and I know for a fact me and my brothers don't want you or your sisters killed." Bubbles stared angrily at Brick then at Derrick.

"Then why didn't you hurt or kill Derrick or report him so he could be thrown in jail for threatening our lives?" Brick shook his head and put his jacket on.

"That wouldn't work for the simple fact that Derrick had told me before that he knows people who could do it for him." Brick started walking towards the door when Bubbles grabbed him by the arm.

"Do you not care that your brother is in the hospital and that he might not make it?" Brick removed her hand from his arm and turned to face her.

"OF COURSE I CARE THAT HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!! HE IS MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HIM!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WOLD BE IN CRITICAL CONDITION OK???" Brick started to become teary eyed and turned to open the door. "I'm going to the hospital to see how he is doing? If I know Boomer he will be fine." With that he left closing the door behind him. Bubbles turned around to see that Derrick was gone. She left his house and went outside.

As she headed for her car she noticed Blossom and Buttercup standing right next to her car. Blossom had a worried look on her face while Buttercup had her angry look on.

"Bubbles what happened in there?" Blossom said hugging Bubbles.

"Yeah we saw Brick rush out of there and get into his car. He didn't even bother to say anything to us." Buttercup shrugged and folded her arms. Bubbles started to cry and hugged Blossom back.

"Brick did it......" Bubbles said softly. Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened. They stepped back shocked.

"Why would Brick do something like that?" Blossom said with disbelief. "I mean it is his own brother after all." Bubbles stepped back and looked at her sisters.

"I don't know but I want to go to the hospital and see how Boomer is doing." Bubbles ran towards her car and drove to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

"Hey doc do you know what's going on with my bro? I've been sitting her forever and you haven't given me any kind of information once so ever." Butch crossed his arms and leaned up against the hospital wall.

"I told you we aren't sure yet. All we know is that he is unconscious right now and we don't know when he will wake up." The doc went through his records and walked away. Butch groaned and sat on the chair. He heard the doors slam open and saw Brick running towards him.

"Dude how's Boomer doing?" Brick looked at Butch worriedly. Butch looked Brick up and down and noticed he was wearing a racing uniform.

"Uhhh....He is unconscious right now....Hey dude what's with the racing uniform? I didn't know you went racing." Brick looked down at the uniform he was wearing.

'Oooh shit. I forgot to change my clothes lucky for me Butch isn't the brightest person around.' Brick smirked and patted him on the back.

"Dude I just thought why not wear a racing uniform to support Boomer." Brick looked at Butch hoping that excuse worked he knew if he told Butch the truth he would kill him.

"Cool dude i never thought of that otherwise I would have put mine on also." Butch smirked and got up running his hand through his hair and he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out cigarettes. "I'm going to go smoke one. You want to join me all this crisis stuff is making me stressed out?"

"Butch I thought you quit?" Brick looked at Butch who was walking away.

"I did but when it comes to crisis and stuff that makes me stressed I need one alright?" Brick watched as Butch disappeared.

**Outside the Hospital**

'Uh Brick was acting really funny. Hmmm.....Oh well he just must be stressed out about Boomer.' Butch lit up his cigarette and took a drag. He saw Bubbles come out of her car and run up to him. "Hey Bubbles. Here to see Boomer?" Bubbles looked up at him and waved the smoke out of her face.

"Butch please don't blow smoke in my face." Bubbles grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey I needed that it calms me down." He looked at Bubbles who gave him a question look. "What? Is something wrong Bubbles?" She looked at the ground then back up at him.

"Yeah I need to tell you something about Brick." Butch shot a confused look at her.

"What about Brick?" He began to perk up and crossed his arms.

"Brick is the reason Boomer is in this position." Bubbles clenched her fists then opened her eyes to see an angry Butch looking at her.

"What the hell do you mean Brick is the cause of this? Why would Brick do something like this to Boomer?" Bubbles stepped back and put her hands in front of her.

"Brick is the one who raced against Boomer and he is the one who made Boomer crash." She looked behind her to see her sisters pull into the parking lot. She then turned around to see that Butch had disappeared.

**In the Hospital**

Brick was resting and in deep thought when he heard the doors slam open. He quickly got up to see and angry Butch standing by the doors at the way end of the hall.

"BRICK YOU FUCKING LYING DECEIVING LITTLE BASTARD!!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO OUR BROTHER!!!!" Butch watched as Brick gave a confused expression.

"Butch what the hell are you talking about I didn't do anything?" Brick stood up and crossed his arms.

"BUBBLES TOLD ME EVERYTHING!!!! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!!!!!" Brick stepped back and closed his eyes. Butch clenched his fists and ran towards Brick and uppercut him right in the jaw making him fly through the wall.

Butch stood there shaking with anger as he saw Brick get up and race towards him. Bubbles and her sisters ran through the door and saw the two in a heated fight. Bubbles clenched her fists.

"STOP IT!!!!" Bubbles yelled and right away the two stopped fighting. They looked at each other then over at Bubbles.

They all then sat patiently waiting for a doctor to tell them some information about Boomer. Brick sat apart from his brother and the girls he occasionally glanced over at Blossom who ignored him. Then after an hour of waiting the doctor came out of the room that Boomer was in. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"So you all must be Boomer's friends and brothers." All five of them stood up and looked at the doctor questioningly. "Well I have great news Boomer is awake." They all rushed into the room without listening to another word from the doctor.

Boomer was lying on the hospital bed with his eyes open looking around. He saw the whole group come in at once. Brick and Butch ran to his side.

"Boomer bro. How are you feeling?" Boomer looked at Butch confused.

"How am I supposed to be feeling Butch?" Butch looked at his brother confused. Then sat down next to him.

"Boomer I'm so glad your awake." Brick said patting Boomer on the shoulder.

"Brick what are you talking about?" Brick also gave a confused looked and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Bubbles went up to Boomer and embraced him in a hug. "Oh Boomie I'm so glad your ok. I thought I lost you. I love you sooo much." Boomer looked at her very confused. The doctor then came in and coughed everyone turned to look at him, except for Bubbles who was still hugging Boomer.

"I forgot to mention something about Boomer." The doctor said looking at his clipboard. Before the doctor could say anything Boomer interrupted them.

"Who is this girl? Why is she hugging me? And who are all you people?" He said pointing at Bubbles and her sisters then the doctor. Bubbles stepped back shocked and started to get teary eyed. The doctor sighed and looked at everyone.

"Boomer has short term memory loss and for some reason he can only really remember his brothers. For you girls he has no clue who you are. I'm very sorry."

**There you go I'm soo sorry that it took so long to write. And I'm not sure if you enjoyed this chapter or not I kinda rushed so I can get it posted because it's my first day with internet so please don't hate me. Anyway there you go and for some reason I forgot to enable anonymous reviews so now you can post reviews. Thank you for being patient though I appreciate it. As for my other story I will update that today also and just for me being so late for my updates I will try and update every day or every other day. **

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**


End file.
